High school love:Kagome and Inuyasha
by InuyashaGrl13
Summary: Inuyasha is a new student at Kagome's school.Kagome falls for him and he feels the same.What happens when she tries to tell him how she feels.What does he say?


Hey peoples!This is my second fan fic on Kagome and Inuyasha and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
It's going to have the song"Ocean Avenue"by Yellow card ,later.So if you have it.Its a good  
  
idea to listen to it why you read this.If you dont like that song then you can just scroll through   
  
it and read the rest without looking at the song.Ok hope you like.Byez-JW.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stepped out of her mother's car as she looked up at her school.She  
  
sighed and walked in,waving good-bye to her mother as she did so.She had a lot on her   
  
mind at the time.Her best friend,Sango wasn't sure if she was going to the same school   
  
as her the year after their last.She was about ready to cry when she heard a voice behind   
  
her.  
  
"Miss me much?!"Sango said from behind her.  
  
"Only a lot!"Kagome replied as she hugged her best friend.  
  
Sango smiled as she let go of Kagome.They found a nice place to sit down  
  
to look at their class papers when they looked up to see a black car pull up.The door  
  
opened and out stepped a tall,white haired boy.He was strong by the look of him,his white  
  
hair was almost down reaching his butt and he had the most beautiful gold eyes Kagome   
  
had ever seen.  
  
"Ok kid I'll pick you up after school ok?"said his brother from inside the car.  
  
"Deal,Sess."Inuyasha smiled in reply.  
  
The door of the car shut as the boy made his way up to the school.Kagome  
  
followed him with her eyes and as did Sango.Kagome turned a dark red as he looked   
  
back at her and smiled.He grinned when he made her blush because he thought it made  
  
he look cute.  
  
"Who is he?"Kagome whispered to Sango.  
  
"He's hott!"Sango said,making both girls burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
The white haired boy looked around the school confused and decided to  
  
Ask for some help.He walked up behind Kagome and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
She turned to face him with a smile.He blushed.She was beautiful up close.Very beautiful.  
  
"Um..hi.I'm Inuyasha.I just came to this school and I was wondering if you could-"he was cut  
  
off when Kagome gasped.He had puppy ears on his head!  
  
"Oh my god they're so cute!!!"she said as she jumped up and pet his ears.  
  
It tickled when she pet his ears and he purred for her making her giggle   
  
and continue rubbing his ears.After a time she let him go,still wanting to pet his ears but  
  
she knew he was probably getting annoyed.She was wrong.  
  
"Well anyway...I was wondering if you could help me with this?"he handed her his class  
  
papers.  
  
"Oh this is easy.Just follow me and my friend Sango.We have the same classes as you."  
  
Kagome said as she handed his papers back."Well while we wait for the bell to ring you  
  
want to hang with us?"  
  
"Sure."Inuyasha said smiling as he sat next to Kagome.  
  
"So..."said Kagome as she leaned down to tie her shoe.  
  
All of a sudden she gasped.A tall boy with black hair was behind her,smiling.  
  
In his hand was...her butt.Kagome went dark red and tried to escape his grip but he pulled   
  
her close to him,squeezing down hard of her bottm.  
  
"Miroku!"Kagome gasped out."Let me go!"  
  
"Not ready to yet"Miroku said with a devilish grin.  
  
"YOU LET HER GO YOU PERV!!!"Inuyasha yelled at Miroku as he grabbed him by the  
  
shirt collar making him let go of Kagome.  
  
"Sorry!"Miroku said with a smile.Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.Then he turned to face  
  
Kagome again.  
  
"Are you ok?Did he hurt you?Do I need to beat the crap out of him?!?"Inuyasha asked   
  
Kagome.  
  
"Um in that order...yes,no,and yes."she smiled.  
  
Inuyasha growled at Miroku who made another movement to Kagome.  
  
Miroku backed off timidly and laughed nervously.Inuyasha looked back at Kagome  
  
and Sango as they burst into a fit off giggles.Inuyasha liked when he made her giggle.It was  
  
a sign that she might like him.  
  
"Oh my hero!"Kagome said with a laugh.  
  
"I can be your hero if you want me to..."Inuyasha said slyly making Kagome turn red again.  
  
But she smiled and came back.  
  
"Think you can handle me?"Her and Sango burst into a fit of giggles again and Inuyasha  
  
turned red this time.The bell then made a long ring as the students left for class.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Class.We have a new student.Please welcome Inuyasha."said Mr.Miyoga.  
  
There were hellos and heys and hiyas,from all over the room.Inuyasha   
  
smiled.He was thinking he would like this school.The students seemed nice enough   
  
and he already found a girl he liked.  
  
"Take the empty seat next to Kagome,Inuyasha."said Mr.Miyoga.  
  
"Ok..."Inuyasha said as he walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey."she said to him.  
  
"Hey."he replied.  
  
"So...find a reason not to jump off the roof?Because this school is crazy."Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah I did..."Inuyasha said looking at her smiling.She returned the smile and was about  
  
to ask what it was when someone just had to butt in.  
  
"Hi!I'm Kikyo!(dont u just hate her?!)"said a girl from behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi...I'm Inuyasha."he said and turned back to Kagome,to Kagome's satisfaction,ignoring  
  
the rest of the Kikyo's words.  
  
After a few classes it was the last class of the day.P.E.Kagome went to the  
  
locker rooms with Sango.And they talked about Inuyasha as they dressed.Kagome   
  
couldn't stop giggling because she was crushing on him so bad.  
  
"He's so good looking!And he's a gentleman!"Kagome said.  
  
"Tell me about it!You two would make the perfect couple!"Sango replied grinning.  
  
"You think?"said Kagome as they walked out in their shorts and shirts.  
  
"YES!!"said Sango,making them giggle yet again.  
  
They continued talking about that morning when Inuyasha had gotten so  
  
angry because Miroku had touched Kagome.Kagome was so into the conversation she   
  
didn't see Inuyasha come up behind her.He grabbed her and picked her up,using one arm  
  
to hold her legs and the other to hold her back.She gasped and looked at him as he looked  
  
back,smiling.  
  
"Put me down!"she said laughing.  
  
"No.I rather like this."he said as he walked next to Sango,carrying Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Well Inuyasha you should put her down before Miroku gets mad!"Sango said laughing.  
  
"Ah whats he gonna do?"he said,putting Kagome down.  
  
The students ran over to where they were supposed to be as their teacher  
  
gave them instructions for ball room dancing.They were each paired up.Sango and Kouga,  
  
Naraku and Ryn,Inuyasha and Kikyo,and Miroku and Kagome.Inuyasha didn't feel right   
  
about letting that pervert go anywhere near Kagome.  
  
"I see fate has brought me to dance with you!"Miroku said taking Kagome around the waist  
  
and holding her too close,with his hand too far down.  
  
"Please dont touch me Miroku!"Kagome said as she became angry.  
  
Inuyasha watched as he danced with Kikyo,who was trying to focus his  
  
attention on her.When Miroku slid his hand down the back of her shorts,Inuyasha had  
  
had enough.He let go of Kikyo and ran at Miroku,tackling him to the ground.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU PERV!?!?!?!"Inuyasha yelled at Miroku,  
  
after he had gotten up.  
  
"Well you can't blame me can you?She is,after all,beautiful."Miroku said slyly.  
  
"Yes she is beautiful!Thats why I cant allow you to touch her!SHE'S TOO BEAUTIFUL  
  
FOR A PERV LIKE YOU!!"Inuyasha yelled at him.Kagome turned red and smiled.  
  
"I'm taking your partner and you can have mine!"said Inuyasha as he put his arm around  
  
Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was still looking at Miroku.Miroku   
  
took Kikyo but didn't touch her.Inuyasha faced Kagome.Kagome saw the sweetness in  
  
his eyes and she smiled.She couldn't help herself.She pet his ears again,making them  
  
both laugh.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
After school Kagome was walking out of the school.She had her book  
  
bag over her shoulder and she was walking down the sidewalk when she saw Inuyasha  
  
waiting by the sidewalk.He had a cd player blasted so loud Kagome could hear the  
  
song he was listening to.It was "Ocean Avenue"by Yellow card.She was about to walk  
  
over and say hello when the same black car pulled up and Inuyasha got in,leaving  
  
Kagome standing there stunned.  
  
"Inuyasha..."Kagome said,wishing she could tell him how she felt.  
  
Kagome thought for a second and got an idea.She grabed Sango and   
  
told her what she had planned.Sango smiled and they grabed another friend and told   
  
her what they had planned and they smiled.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day there was an anouncement(i think thats how u spell it...)over  
  
the intercom at school.  
  
"Will all students report to the lunch benches.Will all students report to the lunch benches"  
  
Kagome,Sango,an Ryn were standing on stage.Ryn was at the drums,  
  
Sango had a guitar and Kagome had a guitar.Kagome saw Inuyasha sit down.  
  
Kikyo sat down and Kagome nearly cried when she put her head on his shoulder,  
  
Although Kagome was about to cry she couldn't just let the show go on without her.  
  
When it got quiet Kagome started strumming her guitar along with Sango and Ryn began   
  
hitting the drums.Kagome stepped close to the mic and looked at Inuyasha whom Kikyo was kissing  
  
on the cheek.A single tear slid down Kagome as she began to sing.  
  
There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
  
We were both 16   
  
And it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night  
  
More tears fell as Kagome kept singing but she couldn't stop now.She was so  
  
close to telling him how she felt.She wouldn't let Kikyo have him.She couldn't.She wouldn't.And  
  
she wont.  
  
There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
  
We were both 18  
  
And it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night  
  
If I could find you now  
  
Things would get better  
  
We would leave this town  
  
And run forever  
  
Let your waves crash down on me   
  
And take me away, yea  
  
Inuyasha sat and watched,completely unaware the Kikyo was getting fresh with him.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off Kagome.She was intoxicating him with her beautiful voice.He was in   
  
love.  
  
Theres a piece of you that's here with me  
  
Its everywhere I go  
  
It's everything I see  
  
When I sleep  
  
I dream and it gets me by  
  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
  
That you're here tonight  
  
If I could find you now  
  
Things would get better  
  
We would leave this town  
  
And run forever  
  
I know some where, some how  
  
We'll be together  
  
Let your waves crash down on me   
  
And take me away, yea  
  
I remember that look in your eyes  
  
When I told you this was good bye  
  
You were begging me not tonight  
  
Not here  
  
Not now  
  
When looking up at the same night sky  
  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
  
We'll be together for one more night  
  
Some where  
  
Some how  
  
If I could find you now  
  
Things would get better  
  
We would leave this town  
  
And run forever  
  
I know some where, some how  
  
We'll be together  
  
Let your waves crash down on me   
  
And take me away, yea  
  
After she was done singing there was clapping and cheering.Kagome put the guitar down  
  
and walked off stage followed behind Ryn and Sango who were trying to comfort her.Inuyasha sat up leaving  
  
Kikyo to look at him.  
  
"Inuyasha where are you going?"she said with a smile.  
  
"To go find the woman I love."he said running to catch up with Kagome.  
  
"Kagome please wait!"he said when he got up with her.  
  
"What...?"she said as Sango and Ryn left them to talk.  
  
"Kagome...I love you..."Inuyasha said.  
  
"You what...?"she said looking up at him,eyes watering.  
  
"I love you..."he repeated.  
  
Kagome wasn't sure of what she was doing but she stepped up to Inuyasha and kissed him.  
  
A long time passed by before they parted.Inuyasha didn't want it to end.He took Kagome back to him   
  
and bent her backwards,as he kissed her for a long time.They were both in love. 


End file.
